


Sense of Purpose

by Slytherinroses



Series: Snarry Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Flying instructor, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt, Italy, M/M, Male Slash, Quidditch, Romance, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Navigating a new relationship with a certain Potions Master has Harry floating on a cloud. That is until he catches said Professor in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Harry leaves for a Flying Instructors conference in Italy hoping to have the time to sort out his feelings. Back at Hogwarts Severus is a mess when it becomes clear that Harry witnessed the event and left without telling him. Draco sees the error of his ways and goes to great lengths to make amends on the way to finding his sense of purpose in the world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Snarry Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Sense of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people. Well here is another story that I hope you will enjoy. 
> 
> This story has two parts one that focuses on the hurt that Harry is dealing with and Draco who is trying to find his place in the world. I wasn't sure about this when I first started and left it for a few days before coming back and giving it another go. 
> 
> All my love x

The street below bustled with people rushing about grabbing those last minute items before heading home for the evening. Lamps flickered to life as if someone had flipped a switch. 

People sat at tables with large umbrella’s sipping drinks and discussing their day. Waiters weaved their way through narrow spaces balancing dishes expertly placing them onto the tables without error. 

Harry had been staring out the window for at least half and hour lost in the activity below a mindless distraction giving him a reprieve from the thoughts that had been tumbling through his mind since the previous night. 

He gave a dry chuckle, he should have seen it coming, nothing lasts forever or so they say and where Harry Potter was concerned it was certainly the truth. 

Foolishly he had entertained the thought that what he had with Severus was going somewhere and had meant something. 

As was testament to his life any notion of that had been abruptly and cruelly ripped out from underneath him. 

After the final battle eight months earlier Severus and Harry had declared a truce both vowing to put the past behind them and move on with the new path that had been granted when the Dark Lord fell. 

Harry had been offered the position of flying instructor at Hogwarts Rolanda Hooch had decided to take early retirement. 

It was a dream come true for Harry, he loved to fly and as a bonus would also be the new Quidditch Referee. For slightly more personal reasons working at Hogwarts meant that he would get to see more of a certain Potions Master. 

A friendship was forged in the coming weeks and Harry relished any time spent with the dark eyed Professor. Behind the mask he had worn for many years was a smart, witty and caring man one who Harry was sure he was falling hard for. 

When flirting was thrown into the mix Harry began to wonder if Severus didn’t feel the same way but for the sake of friendship he said nothing. 

After one particularly bad day when nothing had gone to plan and whatever could go wrong did. Harry sought solace in the dungeons Severus was sympathetic to a point after spending 5 minutes laughing at Harry who’d regaled him with the tale of chasing a rogue broom student and all round in circles for half an hour much to the delights of the remaining first years safely on the ground. 

Whether it was the sound of Severus laughing which in itself was a privilege to see or the fact they had become comfortable in each other’s company that led to Harry summoning that bravery his former house was famous for and kissing the Potions Professor with abandon. 

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, jolts of pleasure shot through him as he body came alive. When Severus’ tongue found its way into his mouth Harry thought that his heart could quite possibly burst out through his chest at any given moment. 

Harry couldn’t quite recall how he came to be standing in the bedroom divested of his clothing pale gentle hands exploring every inch of his body. Being the skilled legilimens he was Severus sensed that Harry had not indulged in something of this nature before so took it slowly. 

He guided Harry to the bed and pushed him gently backwards until he was laying down Severus leaning over him, nipping and sucking in all the right places. He treated Harry with such tenderness it brought a tear to his eye. 

All coherent thought abandoned Harry when Severus took his aching prick into his mouth, sucking and licking as if it were a desired treat. 

What that man could do with his mouth was sinful his tongue was downright pornographic these were the thoughts that came to mind when Severus introduced Harry to the pleasures of rimming. 

An interminable amount of time begging the Potions Master to fuck him and clawing the bed liked a caged animal Severus thrust into Harry’s tight heat and moved with precision like care that threatened to split him at the seams. 

The deep silky voice was enough to bring Harry to the brink shuddering as the most intense orgasm of his life sent him keening in ecstasy stars danced in front of his eyes. Severus spurred on by the sight of his sated young lover trembled as his own intensity spilled deep into Harry. 

As they basked in post orgasmic bliss Harry ventured into uncharted waters and asked Severus if this was a one off thing or did the possibility of something more linger in the air. 

The Professor assured Harry that he didn’t participate in one-night stands; he was more than willing to see what lie ahead. Drifting off to sleep Harry content in the thought that he and Severus had a future ahead of them. 

For six amazingly blissful weeks Harry was the happiest he had ever been, Severus was affectionate and kind, while keeping the professionalism that was expected of them outside of Severus’ private quarters. 

Minerva had called Harry to her office in early January to discuss a conference that was being held in Italy for flying Instructors. It was something that Rolanda had attended on a yearly basis and had found the two-day event to be informative. 

Oliver Wood who had been at Hogwarts during Harry’s school days had agreed to take over his class whilst Harry was away. 

Since leaving Hogwarts Oliver had been playing professional Quidditch for a Scottish team. He was back in the UK for a short break and was more than happy to help Harry out. 

Elation coursing through his veins Harry all but skipped down to the dungeons. He couldn’t wait to tell Severus about the impending trip. Almost at the door to the classroom Harry heard hushed voices. Not wanting to interrupt Harry chanced a peek to see whom Severus was talking to. 

A gasp of horror escaped Harry’s mouth as he took in the scene through the slightly ajar door. Draco Malfoy stood pressed tightly against Severus’ body kissing him senseless not unlike Harry had done that first night. 

Stumbling away from the door he backed into the wall breathing heavily tears pouring down his face. Not wanting to be seen Harry walked hurriedly to his rooms that thankfully were on the first floor near the library. 

Closing the door behind him and cast the strongest locking charms he knew Harry collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. Great wracking sobs shook his body, crying until he was hoarse, his throat raw, and chest aching from the sheer effort. Exhausted he scrambled into bed fully clothed clutching the pillow tightly to his chest. 

As the moon sent slivered light streaming in his window later that night Harry rose from his bed making the decision to leave for Italy now rather than the morning he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Severus. 

Packing a few things into a duffle bag Harry made his way to the entrance of the castle. A blanket of white covered the grounds, walking aimlessly to the front gates of Hogwarts Harry turned on the spot and vanished seconds later. 

*******************************************************

Standing under a scorching hot shower water cascading over him Severus replayed the previous nights events over in his mind. He should have seen the signs earlier of course now that he thought about it there had been plenty of them. Severus put it down to adjusting after the war. 

Even eight months on there were staff and students alike that found each day a struggle, still wary for any danger that may lurk in the shadows. He shouldn’t have been surprised in hindsight after everything Draco Malfoy had endured it was only natural that he seek comfort and guidance from his head of house. 

If that were all it had been then he would have offered it no questions asked. Something seemed off kilter the moment Draco stepped into his rooms the previous evening. Severus had been in the process of finishing up a potion of the infirmary when someone knocked on his door. 

Thinking it was Harry he called out Come in and continued on with his work. Realising it wasn’t Harry Severus stopped what he was doing and invited the Slytherin to take a seat. 

‘What can I do for you Mr Malfoy?’ Severus asked

‘It’s more what I can do for you Professor’ Draco drawled

That would have been the precise moment when Severus abandoned ship as they say and ran for the hills. The blonde looked ready to pounce and it was all he could do to keep a distance between them. 

‘I don’t quite follow?’ Severus replied

Draco rose from his seat moving towards Severus like a Panther stalking its prey. 

‘Whatev… Severus was cut off as the blonde descended on him pulling flush against his body and pressing his lips to Severus’ in a hard and forceful kiss. 

Instinct kicked in and Severus all but tossed the blonde aside that looked more disappointed than angry had having been so roughly extracted from Severus’ person. 

‘Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?’ Severus spat fury surging through his veins. 

‘Giving you a taste of a real man’ Draco purred

‘You are grossly under qualified then’ Severus roared

‘You mean to tell me that Potter satisfies your every need?’ the blonde sneered

‘That is none of your business now get out of my classroom and consider yourself in detention for the remainder of the year’ Severus was shaking with rage. 

Draco sauntered out of the room shooting Severus a seductive look at his closed the door behind him. Sinking into a chair Severus placed his head in his hands how was he going to explain this to Harry; he would surely lose the man. 

Going into his private rooms Severus slumped in an armchair and stared aimlessly into the fire. 

He would tell Harry the truth show him his memory if it came to that. What he had with the young Gryffindor was too precious to be lost over some mindless twit. 

********************************************

Harry found himself staring out the window again coffee in hand as the city came alive ready to embrace the new day. A night of very little sleep had left Harry feeling exhausted and aching. 

This was his third cup of coffee and it had done little to revive him. The conference started in an hour his mind plagued with thoughts of Severus Harry would welcome the distraction a chance to concentrate and think of something else for a while.

Showering and dressing for the day Harry left his hotel room and walked towards the lifts at the end of the narrow hallway. 

Pressing the button of the ground floor harry leant back against the metal rail as the lift descended. The conference was on the 7th floor but in need of fresh air and possibly another strong cup of coffee Harry took a detour to the main foyer. 

30 minutes later Harry sat in a large room surrounded by Witches and Wizards from different places eager faces awaiting the host of the conference to arrive. 

Harry shouldn’t have been surprised to see Viktor Krum enter the room. He was slightly taken aback when the witch who had scurried in behind him announced that Viktor was the host of the conference. Catching Harry’s eye Viktor gave him a wide grin. 

As Viktor commenced the start of the conference Harry’s mind wandered back to thoughts of Severus. He tried desperately to focus on what was being said at the front of the room but his mind was having none of it. 

***************************************************

Severus stepped out of the shower and dressed for the day. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the Great Hall and mingle with the rest of the staff but he had little choice in the matter. 

Knowing that Harry had a free lesson before after the morning break that matched with Severus’ free period he had planned on asking Harry to meet him outside the front entrance and going for walk so he could explain things. 

This could very well be the last time that Severus saw Harry or got the chance to hold him, after everything the man had been through this would surely be the one thing that would break Harry. 

The Potions Master vowed to fight for his darling Gryffindor prove to him that he needed no one but Harry his world was Harry. 

Entering the hall Severus scanned the staff table and noticed that Harry wasn’t in his usual spot. Taking his seat beside Minerva Severus poured himself a cup of tea it was all he could manage the thought of food was nauseating.

‘Did Harry get off alright this morning?’ Minerva asked as she buttered a piece of toast

‘Get off where?’ Severus replied perplexed

‘Italy the flying instructors conference’ Minerva explained looking quite puzzled

‘I didn’t see Harry last evening he was catching up on some work’ Severus muttered the feeling of ill ease growing

‘He was on his way to see you after he left my office’ Minerva countered

‘Oh Merlin no’ Severus stammered as realisation set in

‘Severus whatever’s the matter?’ Minerva looked at her colleague with concern

‘Could you meet me in my rooms please Minerva’ Severus asked as he rose from his place at the table

‘Of course’ Minerva replied now extremely concerned

Severus hurried back to his rooms only just making it to his bathroom before the skerrick amount of tea he had managed to swallow rose bitterly from his throat leaving him retching violently over the toilet bowl. 

Harry had seen what Malfoy had done, he had been coming to share exciting news with Severus and come across Draco forcing himself on him. Oh my Harry I am so sorry he thought as he leant over the bowl another wave of nausea hitting him.

Minerva stepped into the Potions classroom and heard sounds of someone being violently ill coming from the direction of Severus’ private rooms. 

Entering the small sitting room she was met with Severus exiting the bathroom looking deathly pale and shaking. He slumped into a nearby armchair meeting the Headmistress’s worried gaze. 

Without a word Minerva went into the small kitchen and filled a glass with cool water, she handed it to Severus instructing him to take small sips. 

‘What’s going on Severus I have never seen you so pale?’ Minerva asked 

‘I have made a mistake Minerva one I am certain Harry was witness to’ he choked trying to hold the flood of tears that welled in his eyes.

‘I’m sure that whatever it is Harry will understand’ Minerva replied in a kind tone. 

Severus explained to the Headmistresses what had transpired the evening before; he was positive that Harry had stumbled across the incident when he arrived to tell Severus about the conference. It was the only explanation as to why the Potions Master had been unaware Harry had left for Italy. 

Minerva’s brow furrowed and a slight frown adorned her mouth when the professor had finished outlining what had happened.

‘Mr Zabini and Mr Nott came to see me about Mr Malfoy yesterday afternoon they have been concerned about him since school started back, it seems you’re not the only one he has been forcing his advances on. The pair had to rescue young Bailey Manchester from his clutches yesterday’ 

‘Why didn’t they come to me as their Head of House?’ Severus said quietly

‘Mr Manchester if from Gryffindor House and I believe they thought it would serve him better to speak to me’ Minerva replied

‘Its my fault I saw the signs that something was wrong with Draco, I assumed it was a matter of him adjusting to being back at Hogwarts and he would settle with time’ Severus said grimly

‘No ones to blame Severus, Mr Malfoy is simply looking for an outlet for his grief, anger whatever it is he is feeling by means of sexual advancements’ 

‘Because of that I may have lost the only good thing to grace my life for a long time’ Severus clenched his fists in anger

‘I need to go to Harry explain what happened’ Severus said with fervour

‘That is not a good idea Severus if he did happen to see what went on then you know as well as I do that confronting while he’s hurt and angry will not end well. The conference runs for two days give him that time to settle down and approach the subject when he returns’ 

Severus reluctantly agreed and Minerva left him to prepare for his first class. Casting a breath freshening charm over his mouth the Potions Master walked into the Potions Room and organised what was needed for his first class. 

******************************************************

Harry paid for his coffee and sat down at a table in the small café in the foyer of the hotel. Taking a sip and watching the bustle of the street outside Harry spotted Viktor walking towards him. 

‘Harry so good to see you again’ the Durmstrang smiled as he sat across from Harry.

‘You too Viktor it’s been a while’ 

Harry had first met Viktor Krum in his 4th year at Hogwarts when the school hosted the Tri Wizard Tournament. Viktor had been the champion chosen for Durmstrang the school he had been attending. 

He was the world’s best Seeker and had played in the Quidditch world cup prior to coming to Hogwarts. 

Harry had learnt a lot from watching the Bulgarian play, incorporating it into his own game and now his teaching. 

He’d also been sweet on Hermione during that time and as far as Harry knew they still kept in contact with each other. 

‘What brings you to Italy?’ Viktor asked

‘I’m the new Flying Instructor/ Quidditch Referee at Hogwarts’ Harry smiled

‘Wow I thought you would have gone professional’ Viktor grinned

‘I’ll leave that to you mate’ Harry chuckled

They spent a pleasant 20 minutes catching up on each other news. Viktor still played Professional Quidditch for Bulgaria, as well as coaching at Durmstrang in the off-season. 

The International Flying Instructors league (Who knew such a thing existed) approached Viktor 3 months ago asking if he would be interested in speaking at the yearly conference. He had grabbed with both hands looking forward to the challenge. 

Heading back up to the conference room Viktor and Harry made arrangements to meet for dinner that evening after the conference had ended for the day.

Viktor knew of a little bistro not far from the hotel. Agreeing to meet at 7pm Harry settled down for the second half of the morning. 

*************************************************

Come morning break Severus was an absolute wreck his stomach had been roiling for the past 2 hours more than once he’d had to swallow back bile as it burned its up his throat. 

It didn’t help matters that he’d had first years that morning who required careful observation and attention. None of which the Potions Master excelled at. 

Tentatively sipping a warm cup of tea Severus heard a knock on his door and cringed. It was the very last thing he needed was someone coming an interrupting what little time he had to himself. 

‘Enter’ he barked

The door opened and Draco Malfoy cautiously walked into the room eyes downcast hands fidgeting with the trim of his robes. 

‘I am in no mood for any of your antics Mr Malfoy’ Severus growled 

‘I came to apologise’ Draco murmured quietly’ 

‘Get on with it then’ Severus snapped 

‘I’m sorry about last night I shouldn’t have approached you that manner it was inappropriate’ 

‘Care to explain why you have been forcing your advances on people?’ Severus raised a questioning brow

Draco gaped in horror when it dawned that his other escapades had been found out.

‘I’m your head of house Mr Malfoy did you really believe I wouldn’t be informed of your behaviour?’

‘I don’t know why I am doing these things its how I cope I suppose’ Draco frowned

‘I need to feel something’ he added mirthlessly

‘Forcing yourself on people is hardly the way to go about things’ Severus countered 

‘I have felt so numb since being back here I…. 

Draco broke down great hacking sobs shook his body as he crumbled in a heap on the hard wooden floor. 

Sighing Severus stood from his place behind his desk and moved to stand beside the sobbing Slytherin. He gently grasped both his arms and lifted him from the floor sitting him down on one of the chairs closet to his desk. 

When the sobbing subsided Draco wiped tears from his eyes and looked up to meet the questioning gaze of his head of house. 

‘Draco I understand that it has been difficult coming to terms with all that has happened over the last months, but to resort to acts as you’ve done is not going to make the problem go away, if you are feeling down or having trouble coping then come to me or the Headmistress don’t push it away and go looking for trouble’ 

‘I really am sorry Professor Snape it won’t happen again’ Draco said with sincerity

‘No it won’t, I need you to understand the seriousness of what you have caused Draco, you may have noticed that Harry wasn’t at breakfast this morning?’ 

Draco nodded recalling that he hadn’t seen Harry in the Great Hall. 

‘He is away in Italy at a conference I wasn’t aware of that fact until this morning when Professor McGonagall informed me. It seems that last night he was on his way to see me to tell me about the trip I believe that he may have seen what transpired in here and left without telling me’ Severus said with an air of sadness

‘God I really have stuffed things up, look I’ll explain everything when he gets back I will tell him it was all my fault’ Draco implored

‘I’m not sure it will be that simple’ Severus sighed

‘You have my word that I will do all I can’ Draco vowed

‘I just have to wait until he returns and hope that he can find it in his heart to forgive me’ 

‘You did nothing wrong it was my fault and I will take the blame’ Draco said with finality

‘Thank you Draco but knowing Harry as I do there will be plenty of blame flung my way’ 

Draco left half an hour later the severity of what he’d done weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

He had to make this right, it was time he grew up everyone suffered some more than others, and they managed to remain normal decent human beings. He wasn’t his father and nor would be become him. 

Professor Snape had offered him help despite the abhorrent way he’d acted it was only fair that he return the gesture. 

Filled with a renewed sense of purpose he walked hurriedly back to the Slytherin common room in search an idea forming in his mind as he went.

******************************************

Harry waited down in the foyer for Viktor to arrive. The afternoon portion of the conference had been insightful and Harry had a few ideas to take back with him to the UK. 

Tomorrow was the final day followed by a formal dinner that evening to close the conference for another year. 

Harry would head back to Hogwarts the following day, as it was Saturday he didn’t need to rush. Viktor arrived a few minutes later and they walked the short distance to the bistro. 

Choosing a table by a window Harry and Viktor looked over the wine list and chose Asti Viktor assuring Harry it was a very nice wine. 

The conversation flowed easily the topic revolving around the conference and Quidditch for a chunk of the evening. When dessert arrived Viktor deftly changed the subject.

‘So Harry you seeing anyone back home?’ Viktor asked 

‘I was for a while but it didn’t work out’ Harry shrugged wanting to talk about anything other than his love life. 

‘Oh she cheated on you?’

Harry suppressed a chuckle

‘Ah no he did’ Harry replied 

‘I always wondered if you were gay’ Viktor said casually 

Harry let out a bark of laughter and was met with a puzzled gaze from the Bulgarian

‘How did you figure that?’ he asked giggling quietly

‘During the Tri Wizard tournament I noticed that you seemed to be more interested in the Durmstrangs than the Beauxbatons’ he smirked

‘Anyway I thought there was something between us turns out I was wrong’ Harry shrugged and went back to his dessert

‘Would you like to tell me what happened?’ Viktor asked kindly

In an outpouring of anger and hurt Harry told Viktor all that had happened. Holding back hot tears that wanted to spill. 

‘I’m sorry this isn’t very good dinner conversation’ Harry sniffed wiping his eyes

‘It’s fine Harry that’s what friends are for, maybe you should talk to him first before thinking the worst, I remember that Draco character and it always seemed like he was looking for trouble, maybe he was jealous of your relationship and wanted to break you up’ 

‘The thing is Viktor I love him a lot and can’t bear the thought of losing him especially to someone like Malfoy’ Harry replied

‘Well then you fight for him’ Viktor said plainly

Harry nodded and they changed the subject Viktor telling him about the girl he was seeing back in Bulgaria who coincidently played Quidditch for an all female team. 

Her name was Tatiana. They were planning a trip to England in the summer and Harry said he would love to meet her. 

Walking back to the hotel Viktor and Harry had a nightcap in the small bar located in the main foyer before heading up to their rooms. 

Bidding Viktor goodnight Harry walked into his room and nearly died on the spot Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair facing the window. 

************************************************

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common room and sought out the two people he needed to speak to.

‘I need help’ Draco said looking at the faces of Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott

‘Couldn’t agree more’ Blaise replied 

‘Listen I have made a monumental mistake and I need to fix it’ Draco pleaded 

‘We’re listening’ drawled Theo Nott

Draco explained what he’d done and how he wanted to fix it. Sceptical at first Blaise and Theo were swayed by the distressed look on their friends face. 

Maybe this had been the turning point for the blonde they mused stepping out of sight when Professor McGonagall rounded a corner walking towards her office. 

A quick wave of Blaise’s wand and Draco fell in step behind the headmistress not that she was aware of it. 

Inside her office while the former Transfiguration Professor poured a glass of whiskey Draco quickly found what he needed and hurried from the office, down the spiral staircase and back towards the Slytherin Common room. 

‘Get it?’ Theo asked when Draco appeared beside them

‘Yep’ Draco nodded panting slightly

‘Are you sure about this Drake? You can’t afford to be in any more trouble’ Blaise asked worriedly

‘I have to fix this I want things to get better I want a sense of purpose each day atoning for my mistake is as good a place as any to start’ Draco replied with determination blazing in his eyes. 

Assuring his friends one last time that he knew what he was doing Draco left the common room walking to the entrance of the castle. 

A fast paced walk to the front gates later he turned on the spot vanishing into the night. 

Entering the lobby of the hotel Harry was staying at Draco moved to a darkened corner and cast a quick spell over himself emerging seconds later and making his way to the third floor. 

Luck was on his side no sooner had he reached Harry’s room than the man himself opened the door and walked out into the hallway. 

Seizing his chance Draco slipped past him before he could shut the door and moved over to the large window overlooking the street below. Now he waited and prayed to Merlin that Harry would hear what he had to say. 

************************************************

‘You have exactly 5 seconds to explain why you are in my room before I send you flying’ Harry snarled drawing his wand. 

‘Po…Harry please listen I need to talk to you’ Draco said as calmly as he could manage

‘Why come to gloat have you?’ Harry shot back

‘No I have come to explain what happened’ Draco replied 

‘What’s there to explain, I stupidly thought I meant something to Severus, clearly I was mistaken I was an available body to be used and thrown away’ Harry’s voice faltered

‘That’s not true Harry Severus doesn’t think of you like that’ 

‘Then why isn’t he here telling me this instead of you?’ Harry roared

‘He doesn’t know I’m here Harry, no one does except for Blaise and Theo. Can you put your wand down and just listen please’ Draco implored

Harry laid his wand on the table beside him and sat down; keeping his hand close enough that if Draco made one wrong move he would regret it. 

‘I’m listening’ Harry said through gritted teeth

‘I haven’t been coping very well since I came back to school this year. Probably since the war if I’m honest’ Draco began 

‘You and everyone else’ Harry remarked

‘I’ve had this numb feeling for a while and to deal with that I went looking for trouble, hoping that it would make me feel something. I thought by forcing myself on people it would help, but it only made it worse. I went to Professor Snape in the hopes I would have the courage to ask for help, but at the last minute I chickened out and instead of walking away I forced my intentions on him only to have him near toss me out on my arse which is what he should have done.’ Draco explained quietly 

‘This morning in the Great Hall I noticed that you weren’t there and Professor Snape didn’t look well, he left the hall and Professor McGonagall followed just as I was about to go and ask if I could speak to him. I decided to wait until the first break then go. When I got into his rooms he looked worse than he had at breakfast I apologised only to find out that he was aware of the other things I had been doing. It was then he told me that you were here and he hadn’t known until McGonagall told him. He knew that it was because you had seen what I did and thought he was cheating on you with me’ Draco continued

‘It still doesn’t explain why your are here and he isn’t’ Harry said stiffly

‘It’s my mistake to fix Harry not Professor Snapes’ 

‘You left despite it being against the rules’ Harry retorted

‘I have a lot less to lose than Severus and breaking the rules and trouble seem to come easily to me of late’ Draco shrugged 

‘You took a big risk coming here’ Harry pointed out

‘It was worth it I already have detention until I graduate a few more won’t hurt besides Severus offered to help me even after what I did and you saved my life’ 

‘You’re not the only one that has trouble coping’ Harry said quietly 

‘You seem to be coping fine from what I can see’ Draco said puzzled 

‘Now yes, but after the battle ended no, if it hadn’t of been for Severus’ friendship and understanding I wouldn’t be standing here’ Harry surmised

‘I have felt so numb and disconnected its almost like I wasn’t living only existing, I was raised believing that Malfoys didn’t ask for help and if they did it was a sign of weakness. They survived they were above it all’ Draco said wryly. 

‘Everyone needs help at some point you just have to ask’ Harry answered

‘Professor Snape offered to help me’

‘He’s a good man’ a small smile graced Harry’s mouth

‘Why did you come back to Hogwarts?’ Harry ventured 

‘Couldn’t stand being in the Manor anymore and I thought it would help’ 

‘Look I don’t condone the way you’ve gone about things, it has caused me undue stress and hurt, in saying that I understand what you’re going through and it so happens I might be able to help if you’re willing’ Harry said firmly

Draco eyed Harry carefully torn between wanting to flee from the room before he heard what shape this supposed help was going to take and wanting to hear the man out he owed him that at least. 

‘I need some help with my first and second year classes, their skill level is below what it should be this time of year and I spend more of my time rescuing them than I do teaching them these days so I had been considering asking Minerva for an assistant, I think you will do nicely’ Harry smirked

‘You want me to help?’ Draco asked incredulously 

‘Yes you are a good flyer, you know how to handle a broom it will only be part time for a while, but I think it would give you a sense of purpose’ Harry smiled 

‘Why are you doing this I mean you could have made me suffer’?

‘You’re right I could have but seeing as you broke numerous school rules to come here and admit to your mistake which I might add took a lot of guts I don’t see why you should suffer all that much’ Harry grinned slyly

‘I really am sorry Harry’ Draco frowned 

‘Apology accepted just promise me if things get tough you’ll come to Severus or me so we can help you. Everyone has bad days even I still have them on occasion. Remember it’s never a sign of weakness to admit to or ask for help’ 

Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it firmly it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders he felt lighter than he had in months.

Going down to the bar in the foyer of the hotel Harry bought Draco a drink and they discussed how being Harry’s assistant would work.

Draco left soon after promising to meet Harry in the courtyard used for flying practice when he returned on Saturday. 

Walking back up to his room Harry undressed and climbed into bed replaying the night’s events over in his head.

The last day of the conference was a success Viktor had been a great speaker and host for the two-day event Harry hoped that he would return the following year.

That evening the farewell dinner was held in a lavishly decorated room, the meal was delicious and Harry enjoyed the conversation that flowed around him. 

He moved about the room as the evening progressed making sure he spoke to as many of the people who had attended the conference as he could manage. 

When the night ended Viktor said his goodbyes to Harry, he was leaving for Bulgaria early the next morning. Giving Harry tickets for his next game in England he waved the man off telling him to keep in touch. 

Not ready for bed Harry went into the bar and joined some of the others who had been at the farewell dinner. 

***************************************************

Harry stretched and yawned the morning light filtering in through the curtains. Contemplating getting up and having something to eat before he headed back to Hogwarts movement out the corner of his eye had him reaching for his wand and glasses in quick succession. 

‘It’s only me’ Severus said gently moving from his place at the table

‘What are you doing here?’ Harry stuttered unsure if this was a dream 

What is it with people showing up in my room unannounced? He huffed

‘I wanted to see you’ Severus replied sitting on the edge of the bed

‘You know I was coming back today don’t you?’ Harry asked

‘How did you know I was here?’ Harry added 

‘I caught Draco sneaking back into the castle Thursday night he told me where he’d been and what he’d done’ Severus smiled

‘Oh’ Harry murmured 

‘Harry you know that I would never do anything like that don’t you?’ Severus asked

‘I thought I was just an available body that it didn’t mean anything’ Harry whispered 

‘You are so much more than that Harry, I love you I would never use you like that’ Severus exclaimed 

‘What did you say?’ Harry’s eyes widened 

‘I love you Harry James Potter’ Severus grinned

‘You’ve never said that to me before I thought it was only me that felt that way’ Harry gaped

‘Well more fool me for not saying it sooner’ 

Harry wiped a tear from his eye looking into dark orbs that left him breathless each and every time he looked into them

‘I love you too Severus Tobias Snape’ Harry smiled as he moved into warm arms.

‘I suppose we should get ready to head back to the castle’ Harry said a while later.

‘I spoke to Minerva before I left and she has given us the weekend here as long as we are back by tomorrow evening’ Severus whispered kissing Harry’s head

‘I told Draco I would meet him in the flying courtyard’ Harry replied disappointment washing over him. 

‘All taken care of he will meet you tomorrow instead’ Severus mumbled as he moved to kiss Harry’s neck. 

‘Seems you thought of everything’ Harry breathed titling his neck to allow Severus access. 

‘Anything for you my darling’ Severus whispered

Gently laying Harry back down on the bed he proceeded to show the young man just how much he loved him. 

*************************************************

8 months later (New School Year)

‘Welcome back to another exciting year at Hogwarts, before you head off to your dorms I would like to take this opportunity to welcome Draco Malfoy to the teaching staff, Mr Malfoy will be assisting Mr Potter during flying lessons and Quidditch matches this year. I would also like to inform you that over the summer break Professor Snape and Mr Potter became engaged join me in a round of applause for Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Professor Snape' The hall erupted in cheer and applause and shouts of congratulations. 

Draco beamed in his seat beside Harry; he had come a long way in 8 months Harry’s first and second year classes greatly benefiting from Draco assistance and vast experience. 

He no longer went looking for trouble if something bothered him he came to Harry or Severus for help. 

Harry couldn’t be certain but something told him love was looming on the horizon for the former Slytherin, he had been spending most if not all of his free time in Hogsmeade at Madame Puddifoots. 

The new barista seemed to have piqued the blonde’s interest if the looks Harry had managed to spy were any indication. (Not that he made a habit of spying on his colleagues)

Severus smiled warmly at his fiancé relishing in just how lucky he was that this gorgeous man would soon be his husband. The last 8 months hadn’t all been smooth sailing for the couple. 

Harry remained unsure for a time that Draco would revert back to his old habits and he would be left with a broken heart. Time proved that history would not repeat itself and Harry eventually pushed the thought from his mind. 

Gently caressing his thigh Harry turned and smiled warmly at the Potions Master a smile that left Severus weak in the knees and heart soaring to the far corners of the world.


End file.
